Cantus
by Soseol
Summary: Un quatuor mondialement connu, une journaliste, un plan pour avoir des informations... Un cocktail explosif pour Cantus !


J'assistais à un show où étaient présentes plusieurs célébrités, que ce soit dans le domaine musical ou cinématographique. Assise à côté de mes collègues dans la partie qui nous ait dédiés, j'observais avec attention les personnes influençant notre pays et les autres. Des flashes crépitaient à chaque prestation que donnaient les groupes de musique. Ce fut au tour de Miku Hatsune, le numéro un du pays. Elle interprète une chanson qui figure dans son nouvel album qui sort dans le mois, une avant-première que je note dans mon petit carnet. Ses cheveux bleus se mouvaient avec autant de grâce que la propriétaire. J'en serai presque jalouse, sa chevelure était parfaite ! Quand la chanson finie, des applaudissements surviennent avec autant d'énergie que la chanteuse s'est produit. Il eut plusieurs discours à la suite puis vient enfin le spectacle final, celui d'un tout jeune groupe mais déjà incroyablement célèbre. Quatre membres, un an de carrière et des millions de fans.

« **Nous sommes** _ **Cantus**_ **et nous allons interpréter la première chanson de notre nouvel album, Tentation !** »

S'était écrié le plus jeune membre du groupe, un petit blondinet tout à fait charme, Oliver. À côté de ses partenaires, le jeune homme faisait vraiment enfantin mais aussi bizarre soit-il, c'est un des plus populaires du groupe. Le couplet commence par le chanteur principal et leader, encore plus blond qu'Oliver, SeeWoo chantait avec puissance et énergie sa partie puis passe le relais à Fukase, le rouge à une voix plus douce mais elles se mariaient bien ensemble. Chacun fit leurs couplets, le dernier, Piko Utatane fini par une High note et ça se finit là. J'étais toujours admirative des chanteurs qui dansaient et chantaient en même temps, ils ne faisaient pas chanter, ils performaient. C'était un show, un vrai, plaisant autant auditivement que visuellement.

C'est maintenant à notre tour de participer, nous, journalistes, avons notre « heure de gloire ». Mes collègues les moins civilisés attaquaient verbalement les pauvres célébrités. Pire que des vautours devant une carcasse. Miku était celle qui recevait le plus de monde autour d'elle, je la voyais difficilement à cause de la masse agglutinée mais je suis heureuse de ne pas être à sa place. Je soupire puis pris mon courage à deux mains avant de me diriger vers _Cantus_. J'étais un peu nerveuse, je suis une jeune journaliste, un nouveau né dans ce monde rempli de requins. Quelquefois, je me demande pourquoi j'ai choisi cette voie et pas une autre.

Je m'approche du groupe le plus sereinement possible, mon badge de journaliste bien mit en évidence, l'anxiété sur mon visage ne s'affichait pas. Extérieurement, on pourrait penser que j'étais en pleine possession de mes moyens, que nenni ! Tout ce que je voulais c'est partir loin d'ici mais les ordres sont les ordres et ma patronne voulait absolument que j'interview se groupe en particulier. J'étais quand même nerveuse d'interroger des starlettes de mon âge, bon sang, ils sont tout aussi humains que moi. La tête rouge du groupe semblait m'avoir repéré, il me fixait avec un regard énigmatique et peu amical. Une fois à leurs hauteurs, je lève ma main vers la sienne, attendant une poignée de main.

« **Bonsoir, Kim SeeU, journaliste pour le magazine -** , Fukase m'interrompe sans gêne, ne prenant pas ma main, signe d'un irrespect qui m'agaçait prodigieusement, star ou pas, on n'avait pas à être aussi mal poli.

\- **Excusez mon ami, mademoiselle Kim, nous sommes justes fatigués après notre performance, j'espère que vous n'allez pas en tenir compte.** Intervient le leader, un sourire plein d'assurance qui ferait tomber n'importe qui, sauf moi.

\- **Je peux comprendre,** répliquais-je en crachant mes mots, **mais ce n'est pas une raison pour manquer de manières**. »

Puis je partis, j'allais me faire tuer par mon boss, mais je n'allais quand même pas émettre un avis négatif sur le groupe malgré cet imbécile de Fukase. Comme dirait ma collègue, je suis beaucoup trop gentille pour ce boulot. Je soupir, lâche un coup d'œil circulaire dans l'immense endroit puis je me dirige vers une autre célébrité qui a l'air plus accessible. Je ne devais pas repartir les mains vides.

Le lendemain, Meiko, ma patronne me regarde dubitative. Apparemment, mon interview expéditive avec l'acteur Gakupo Kamui est trop « superficiel et manque de profondeur ». Elle me demande également pourquoi je n'ai pas réussi à avoir cette entrevue avec Cantus. J'avais réfléchi durant le trajet du retour et même durant ma courte nuit. D'ailleurs, ça devait se voir, mes cheveux sont beaucoup plus ébouriffés et des cernes que j'avais essayé de cacher avec du correcteur se voyaient quand même.

Finalement, elle ne m'en tient pas compte, me disant qu'il était difficile d'avoir une interview avec ce nouveau groupe. N'aurait-elle pas pu me le dire avant ? Envoyer un bleu comme moi sur le terrain avec une chance négative n'était-il pas contre-productif ? Je passe une main dans mes cheveux - qui reste bloquée quelques secondes -, agacée par les directives tordues de la femme devant moi.

ʕ•ᴥ•ʔ

Le groupe fixait la silhouette élancée de la journaliste qui semblait pester dans sa barbe. Fukase retient un ricanement, il adorait les envoyer paître. Ils ne savaient même pas comment ils faisaient pour pas que ça tombe dans les oreilles ou à la vue de leurs fans mais SeeWoo priait pour que cette fois ne fît pas exception à la règle. Oliver semblait encore plus mal à l'aise que Piko qui était rouge d'embarra. À chaque fois, ces deux-là réagissaient pareil sous les éclats de Fukase. Heureusement, ça ne touchait pas particulièrement l'harmonie du groupe.

« **Tu abuses Fukase** , s'exclame d'un coup Oliver, **elle, au moins, s'est présentée avant de nous parler.**

\- **Ce n'est pas parce qu'elle avait l'air gentille que ce n'était pas un requin, Oliver. Ne soit pas naïf.**

\- **Je suis avec Oliver, cette jeune femme n'avait pas l'air de nous nuire, retoque d'un coup la douce voix de Piko.** L'adolescent fixait le rouge dans les yeux, un bras sur sa hanche, il semblait blesser de l'attitude négative de son ami.

\- **Tu as l'air d'une mère qui réprimande son enfant** , soupire SeeWoo réprimant un ricanement suivit d'une blague que le physique efféminé du jeune homme.

Leur manager, V. Flower, ancienne star de rock ayant arrêté après un cancer de la gorge, les appela afin qu'ils puissent rentrer. Dans la limousine, les quatre jeunes hommes et Flower discutaient, passant sous silence l'accident de la journaliste. Oliver s'est extasié d'un coup quand ils parlaient du show de Miku, c'était son idole. Au plus grand désespoir des trois autres. Malheureusement, toute bonne chose à une fin, le lendemain ils avaient un rendez-vous avec leur directeur.


End file.
